<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unreciprocated by your_local_tall_annoying_friend404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434152">unreciprocated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_tall_annoying_friend404/pseuds/your_local_tall_annoying_friend404'>your_local_tall_annoying_friend404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, HOW TO TITLE, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, Random &amp; Short, Short, Unrequited Love, lapslock, that's it that's the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_tall_annoying_friend404/pseuds/your_local_tall_annoying_friend404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the title says it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unreciprocated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is my very first fic, but actually it's so short i have No Fucking Clue whether it's a fic or not. i wrote this at 1 am,,, soo....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And Eddy’s there, rambling on and on about how much he loves Brett, how beautiful he is, babbling adorably. <br/>Brett smiles, but no, dear reader this is not a soft, happy smile.</p><p>It speaks of regret, of bitterness, of nervousness, of sadness. <br/>“I’m sorry, Eddy. I love you too. So much." <br/>He pauses.</p><p>"But just not in that way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i would really appreciate any kudos/comments!! thank you so much for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>